Various work vehicles such as those used in the agriculture, construction, forestry, mining and other industries, have raised platforms for operators or other personnel to access various features of the machines or perform work functions associated with the machines. For example, to distribute materials (e.g., wet or dry fertilizers, pesticides, fungicides, insecticides, lime, compost, and so on) onto agricultural fields or crops, agricultural nutrient applicators commonly include an application system with a tank having one or more compartments for separately holding the different materials. It is common for an operator or technician to access the application system (e.g., to conduct maintenance procedures) via a raised platform mounted to the vehicle chassis.